Rayman 4: The Invasion of the Rabbids
by GlueTube365
Summary: Evil approaching? Rayman captured? Globox has an electronic wristwatch? What madness is this? Basically Rayman Raving Rabbids if Rayman was in character, and also based on the story I wrote on my site. Rated for dark themes, violence and some language.
1. Prologue

**A/N: ** **Hello, and welcome to my first Fanfiction! This is my very first, so it may not be as good as the rest of the rest of them. And, since this is the prologue, I apologise for this being monstrously short.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rayman, nor any of his friends, enemies, frenemies, friends of his enemies, enemies of his friends, enemies of his friends' friends' enemies' friend, etc, etc.**

Prologue

Black. He hated the colour. So dull. So uninteresting. So bleak. No one should suffer the perpetual misfortune of having to live in such a house with black everywhere. He also hated this onslaught of violence going on. Global Domination was not up his alley. So, with his mind made up, he packed his toothbrush and set off to The Glade of Dreams to seek his fortune, and warn the people of the Glade of the terrible fate that will be unleashed. This character was white, with a furless mouth and belly. He had abnormally large front teeth, but was common for his species. He had two long ears and large white eyes with blue irises. His name was Rob and he was cross with his species. They had led him to the cold, dark underground, which had only brought his species to madness. What was once cheerful, happy nature had been replaced with uttering "DAAAAH!" frequently and causing misery to unfortunate underground-dwellers. It did not help Rob that their species were about to commence their plan for Continental- and soon Global- Domination.

Taking utmost care not to be detected by his neighbours, Rob sneaked to the emergency exit.

"Rayman." He thought to himself, as he started digging his way towards the surface. "Help me."


	2. To Have and Have Not

**A/N: Hello again. This part is pretty much an introduction of Rayman and Globox, and moulds into a mixture of the opening from Rayman Raving Rabbids and that awesome Rayman 4 trailer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rayman or anyone else in my story. If I did, then Rayman would never run away from the Rabbids in Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party. C'mon, Ubisoft, that's just wrong.**

Chapter 1

To Have and to Have Not.

Lying in a hammock, enjoying the lovely view and scenery of his World, a limbless orange being lay peacefully and soundly. He had no arms, no legs and he did not even have a neck. His hair was long and spiky. He wore plain white gloves on his hands. He also wore a purple hoodie with a white O on it. He was also wearing yellow trainers with an orange spiral on them. His name was Rayman, and he had enjoyed his holiday so far. Saving the World from evil 3 times was not an easy feat, but was very rewarding when all the violence was over. But now, he was just enjoying the peace and quiet, with the sun brilliantly shining on his skin. He almost drifted off into a trance watching the ivy-infested windmill turn around and around and around and around and ar-

"RAYMAN!" A voice called from nowhere

Rayman sighed. There goes his relaxing break. Standing behind Rayman's hammock, Globox stood. He was a fat looking blue amphibian, with eyes like blue Smarties when closed. When open, however, they had no irises. Standing, with his arms folded, he glared at Rayman.

"Remember what happened the other day?" Globox asked.

"No. I don't remember what happened the other day." Replied Rayman.

"You don't remember what we agreed?"

"No! I don't!"

"You never remember! You were going on a picnic with me and a few of my kids, the ones which haven't got Agoraphobia, TODAY! At three thirty!"

Rayman proceeded to look at his wristwatch, but then realised that he had no wrists. Having no arms certainly has its disadvantages. Globox, however, clearly had arms, and so had a wrist, and so had a wristwatch, and this one was fully functional.

Not liable to disappoint a friend, Rayman immediately got up and Globox led him to the picnic location.


	3. The Prophecy

**A/N: Yes, I just invented a cliché juice. Sorry, but things happen.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rayman, or all the other characters. Oh well. That's life.**

Chapter 2

The Prophecy

Rayman reluctantly followed Globox to a massive field where a number of Globox's kids were stuffing their faces with all the fatty foods, leaving the fruits and vegetables untouched.

"Look what I found on Ebay!" Globox proudly exclaimed. "And for only 375,000,000,000 Tings!"

Rayman stared at the bottle of pink liquid that Globox pulled out.

"But that's a P-P-P-" Rayman stammered

"Prophecy Juice!" Globox said with pride.

A Prophecy Juice, like many of the things in The Glade, does exactly as its name suggests. That is, if you drink it, you immediately utter out a prophecy. Unfortunately, results and side-effects vary depending on the person who drinks it. The most common of which is that, while speaking the prophecy, the drinker is temporarily unable to breathe until the prophecy is over. There was once a person who drunk it, but, after uttering the prophecy, he immediately died, due to a lack of air. There are only 3 in existence, but, since Globox is about to chug one down, there soon will be 2 left. Well done, Globox!

Globox then chugged down the Prophecy Juice as if it were a glass of champagne and immediately began speaking in an elderly voice as if he were an old- but not frail- man. This is what Globox then chanted:

"INSANITY! PAIN! DON'T LOSE YOUR MIND

IN THIS ROAD THAT SLOWLY UNWINDS

BUT LOOK OUT IN THIS QUEST FOR FREEDOM

DO YOU REALLY KNOW WHO'S FRIEND OR FOE?"

Unimpressed by the last line, Rayman said under his breath:

"That last line doesn't even rhyme."

After chanting this, Globox fainted, but was brought back to his senses, Globox then remembered what happened.

"Do you know what this means, Rayman?" He asked.

"It means I can kiss my holiday goodbye." Rayman reluctantly replied.


	4. The Invasion Commences

**A/N: Man, do I **_**still **_**have to so these things? So, the next chapter, I promise, will have some action in it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Once I dreamed that I owned Rayman. The Rabbids were gone, a new enemy was created and there were loads of fish and chips. Maybe that's a sign from God. Well, I woke up and was very angry. I no longer owned him.**

Chapter 3

The Invasion commences

Ready for anything, Rayman stood guard with his back to the picnic while Globox and the kids helped themselves to all the junk food. Occasionally Rayman would detach one of his hands to grab a carrot from the basket to munch on, and within half an hour, he wondered whether the prophecy was written about the past, present or future. And, at least he knew that it is not the present. However, what is the present but the past's future? Confused by this flood of questions, Rayman was too busy in his World of awkwardness that he barely noticed a bouncing and thumping noise coming from the picnic area. However, he was brought to his senses by the blood-curdling sound of Globox screaming.

Rayman quickly spun around, to see a worrying sight.

Globox and all his kids were gone.

In their places were massive holes.

Rayman had barely any time to wonder what happened when a large creature, a bit larger than Rayman, rose out of the hole and glared at Rayman like a compass points to North.

This creature was white, with a furless mouth and belly. It had abnormally large front teeth, which was common for its species. It also had two long ears and large white eyes with blue irises. Rayman instantly knew this creature. A Rabbid.

The Rabbids were said to be driven to extinction since before Rayman was born. They had been picked on and killed by the larger predators. But why were they here? What did he do to them?

The Rabbid which was now facing Rayman was still staring. Not wanting to have his precious holiday ruined, he searched in the vegetable basket that none of Globox's kids had touched and searched for a carrot. Unfortunately, Rayman immediately realised that he had eaten the last, and so brought out an onion instead.

Several more Rabbids came out of the several holes that had once had Globox and his children above them.

Rayman offered the Rabbid the onion and hoped that the Rabbid would eat it.

The Rabbid, unfortunately, stared at the onion as if it were the most repulsive thing is had ever seen before in its life, before whacking the vegetable out of Rayman's hand.

Rayman suddenly realised that these Rabbids were not friendly.

More and more Rabbids ganged up on Rayman until he was surrounded.

Rayman decided that the only thing he had left to do was fight. He whipped out his fists and prepared himself.

Standing in a fighting stance, Rayman prepared himself for the worst.


	5. The Battle on the Plains

**A/N: Action scene! Yippee! That's all I have to say.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rayman, Globox, the Rabbids, Rob, Globox's Kids, Ly, Pink, those creepy robot Rabbids, ****Popolopoï s, those tiny yellow things that float in the air (I think they're pollen), movie references I make in this fanfic, and pretty much every single Rayman character.**

Chapter 4

Battle on the Plains

Rayman held his hand towards the Rabbid, gesturing to it that it could attack first. The Rabbid, instead of lashing out, let out a massive, blood-curdling scream of "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" It then pointed what looked like a gun with a toilet plunger at the confused Rayman and fired multiple shots at Rayman. Rayman struggled to pull the plungers spewed out by the gun and, in a few seconds, was triumphant.

It was Rayman's turn now. He placed two of his hands close to each other and produced a yellow ball of energy. When the ball was the size of a regular football, he sent it towards the Rabbid. To Rayman's shock, it bounced off the Rabbid's belly and was ricochet towards a nearby tree, which exploded in contact with the energy.

Confused and nervous, Rayman punched the Rabbid in the stomach. To his relief, the creature flew backwards, but to his horror, several hundred more Rabbids marched up the hill towards Rayman, armed to the teeth with pots and pans, plungers, baseball bats, toothpicks, sausages, bananas and other things you can expect to find at your local supermarket.

Rayman ran towards the swarm of Rabbids, with his fists at the ready. The Rabbid Armada paused before Rayman, pondering if this limbless being would try to attack them. Of course, this is what Rayman thought they were thinking. The thought that was going through the Rabbids' tiny minds actually was this:

"Babwadadamwananana. Bwinamwaaaaaaachnamwa." This probably meant:

"I sure hope I didn't leave the oven on again."

The Rabbid Armada still stood motionless. A single Rabbid was shoved forwards to fight Rayman, but Rayman, still running towards the swarm, threw it behind him.

When Rayman had finally reached the Armada, he clenched his hands into fists and spun them both very quickly around him, sending all Rabbids that come into contact with them 20 feet in the air. The movement was so fast that the direction of Rayman's fists produced a faint white light.

After 5 minutes of this insane violence, Rayman began to get tired. His fists span slower and slower until they came to a complete stop. Panting for breath, Rayman reached into his pocket and grabbed a bottle of Volvic™ natural mineral volcanic water, as recommended by Tyrannosaurus Alan and George the Volcano, and took a sip from it. With refreshing volcanic water flowing through his body, Rayman's fists took a swing at a Rabbid, which screamed in shock. Rayman, however, wasn't aware of an incoming attack from a Rabbid with a sausage coming from behind. After the ineffective attack, the Rabbid carrying the sausage pulled a deeply confused expression as an even more confused Rayman picked it up and threw it up as high as he could through an object weighing 30 Pounds and 99 Pence.

He then saw a large black Rabbid with a sledgehammer approach him. The Rabbid took a swing at Rayman with the hammer, and narrowly missed. Rayman punched the Rabbid in the crotch and proceeded to deliver a blow to the stomach, but the Rabbid was expecting this, and swung the hammer at Rayman's head, knocking him out instantly. The Rabbid laughed and carried Rayman to the Rabbid's base.


	6. The Cell

**A/N: Here's what happened to Rayman, should you all be wondering.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rayman, neither any of his other buddies. Anyone who says I do is obviously telling porkie pies.**

Chapter 5

The Cell

Rayman then woke up in a shabby, droughty prison cell and found instantly that he had sustained a severe headache. "Damn Rabbid!" He said under his breath. He looked around. The prison cell had a bottom-of-the-range jukebox with no music, a dirty toilet, a filthy sink, a single mattress bed and an old, decaying wardrobe. Rayman scanned the landscape for means to escape. Rayman only then found a window way up high. He got closer to the window and saw a bird happily flying through the window to the prison cell. The bird flew around in several circles before defecating. The pile of faeces fell towards Rayman's nose, but he jumped out of the way just in time. Unfortunately for Rayman, however, he landed on the toilet, which broke instantly. Trying to keep calm, his eyes then gazed upon a round, metal door, which Rayman then knocked on. The door then opened. A giant, black, muscular Rabbid wearing a steel muzzle came out. The Rabbid glared at Rayman, red eyes shining. Feeling disturbed and rather frightened by the Rabbid's appearance, Rayman got into a battle stance, ready to fight. The Rabbid, confused by all this, made a strange noise. Rayman then was surprised by the noise the Rabbid made. _No. _Rayman thought. _It can't be_ _laughing! _Well, that was the last straw for Rayman. He attacked the Rabbid with a Karate kick and hit it in between the legs. WHACK! The Rabbid pulled a surprised expression (or, as surprised as you possibly can while wearing a massive muzzle). The Rabbid then put his arms in front of itself in an attempt to strangle Rayman. To the Rabbid's shock, it instantly realised that Rayman actually had no neck at all whatsoever. Unfortunately for the Rabbid, he realised this much too late. Seeing his chance, Rayman attacked the Rabbid with a kick in the stomach. POW! The Rabbid fell to the floor, unconscious. Triumphant, Rayman looked around. His eyes fixed on a fire escape sign. _Too easy. _Said Rayman in his thoughts as he ran quickly towards the fire exit. However, Rayman was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of a small, pink Rabbid that went by the name of "Pink" wearing an eye patch. This Rabbid slowly walked towards him. "Oh dear, Rayman. You seem to look rather puzzled. Time to go back home." The Rabbid said before shooting a heat-seeking missile at Rayman.


	7. The Cell AGAIN

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Everything is back to normal now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rayman. If I did then Rayman Origins would be released a couple of years ago.**

Chapter 6

The Cell. Again.

Rayman then woke up in a shabby, droughty prison cell and found instantly that he had sustained a severe headache. "Damn Rabbid!" He said under his breath. He looked around. The prison cell had a bottom-of-the-range jukebox with no music, a dirty toilet, a filthy sink, a single mattress bed and an old, decaying wardrobe. Feeling embarrassed to be beaten by a tiny pink Rabbid, Rayman then decided that he would try to use the same exit again. He banged on the door, which immediately opened to reveal the big black muzzled Rabbid. Seizing his chance, Rayman proceeded to kick the Rabbid in the stomach, but was shocked to find the Rabbid immediately zapping him with a gun of some sort, which sent him flying through his room and crashing onto the wall.

Rayman then began to get dizzy as lums circled his head, before collapsing on the floor as the Rabbid picked him up and carried him to what looked like a coliseum mixed with an amphitheatre, which it flung Rayman in. Rayman got up, and looked around. He was in a large, circular area of grass, but all means of escape was vanquished with a perimeter of a large circular wall, and, atop this wall sat thousands of Rabbids who were cheering, shouting, complaining, swearing and waving pitchforks and spiked clubs around in the air.

Rayman looked at their barbaric behaviour, but then turned his attention to the 5 gaps in the wall in front of him. Each of these gaps had light emitting from them, which made Rayman instantly notice them as means of escape. However, the middle of these gaps- the biggest of the lot- was locked with a large metal fence and had a picture of a cartoon robot Rabbid holding a plunger gun. Rayman decided that the gap furthest to the left would be the gap he would take.

Rayman began to smile. _This must be some sort of release! _He thought. _Things seem to be looking on the upside after all!_

Rayman was still happily strolling, the Rabbid were still angrily watching and, the eyes of the cartoon robot Rabbid were anxiously watching. What Rayman and the Rabbids did not know that, looking through the eyes of the cartoon image was a pink Rabbid with an eyepatch. This Rabbid was watching carefully.

"No sneaky escape plans this time." He said.


	8. The Five Challenges Part 1

**A/N: One day after the previous chapter, Chapter 7 is up! Yippee!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Rayman! I own all! MWAHAHAHA! Hello? What's this? A letter from Ubisoft's lawyers? ...what? I have to pay HOW MUCH? !**

Chapter 7

The Five Challenges

Upon going through the door, Rayman discovered that there must have been some mistake. Not only had the door sent him to an island surrounded by what Rayman thought was sea, but it was night where he now was, the exact opposite of the bright morning light that emitted over the coliseum. Rayman eventually came to the conclusion that he had gone through the wrong door. However, when he turned around to exit, he found the door that he entered from was no longer there. His eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of a sign. "Welcome to Explosive Island!" The sign read. "Everywhere on it is covered in petrol or gunpowder! The sea is not water, but petrol! In fact, it is so dangerous, that if someone were to give you a present with bombs in it and lit it, the whole island would blow up!" "Explosive Island." Complained Rayman. "What a stupid idea!" He read on. "Only one spot on the island is safe. Go about 300 metres, following the path. There is a Rabbid there, so be sure to greet him. Enjoy your stay at Explosive Island!" Baffled at how so many words can fit onto this sign, Rayman decided to go to this "safe spot."

Unfortunately for Rayman, he was stopped dead in his tracks by a Rabbid who ran up to him. This Rabbid then presented Rayman with a present with a string attached to it. The Rabbid then brought out a flamethrower and carefully fired it at the string leading to the present. Feeling pleased to have ruined another living creature's life, the Rabbid loudly cackled and ran off. A booby-trapped gift on an explosive island. Figures. Rayman ferociously ran as fast as he can towards that safe spot. While running, Rayman kept trying to put the fire out, but, no matter how hard he tried, the fire just would not go out. Even when Rayman was seemingly successful, the fire just popped back again. So there was only one alternative: race for his life.

On his journey, Rayman remembered all the times he had to run for his life from certain doom in the past. The Precipice was a prime example. Rayman had to run from a Pirate Prison Warship while being above a rickety bridge over a chasm; the most common of clichés. As well as that, there was also that time in the Hoodlum Factory, when he had to run up a wooden spiral staircase to get away from a rising river of lava, which he had to do again shortly after in the Tower of the Leptys.

After his few moments of nostalgia, Rayman managed to see the safe spot over the horizon, with only a few seconds to spare. On the safe spot stood the Rabbid that the sign so kindly said that would be there. Finally, Rayman threw the present towards the Rabbid, who grabbed the parcel but, to the Rabbid's grief, it exploded in its hands. "DAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Rabbid screamed as is was covered in black ash from the explosion, giving it an incredibly miserable expression on its face. Rayman began to chuckle as he finds a tunnel right in front of him, which, like any usual person, he exited out of.

After going through the tunnel, Rayman found himself going out of the door in the arena he came through to enter Explosive Island. The only difference was that the light emitting from the door was gone. Rayman instantly realised that he may need a second chance to pick the right door. Rayman then decided that he would go to the door right next to the one he is at.

As Rayman went through the door, he found that this door had not provided his immediate escape. He was in a large bog, which looked suspiciously like if The Bog of Murk met The Tomb of the Ancients. Unsurprisingly, Rayman found himself surrounded by Rabbids and statues. No. Rabbids and _moving_ statues. So, Rayman then assumed the obvious and decided that this was not the door leading to freedom. Rayman then quickly assumed that he had to complete all four of the challenges, and then the gate would open, which would hopefully lead to his freedom.

Rayman scanned the area for something to accomplish, when he noticed a chained cow in front of him. One of the chains was sticking out. A Rabbid dressed as a mime then came and mimed picking something up, clenching the fists the something is in, spinning the something around and letting go of it. After watching this crude performance, Rayman came to the conclusion that the Rabbid wanted Rayman to pick the chain up, swing it round and throw it as far as Raymanianly possible. He had played the Teensielympics before, so Rayman basically knew what to do. As Rayman swung the chain, the Mime Rabbid got in the way of the swinging motion of the cow and, to no surprise, got whacked by it and the g-force made the Rabbid stick to the cow. As Rayman threw the cow, he began to hear the irritating sounds of "DAAAAAAAAAH!" Mixed with "MOOOOOOOOOOO!" And then, the ear-splitting CRASH! Under normal circumstances, Rayman would feel sympathy for the Rabbid, but Rayman would not forget that its kind had not only kidnapped him, but are forcing him to take part in these dignity-robbing exercises.

Rayman then proceeded to wipe some sweat from his forehead, before going through a tunnel that suddenly appeared, which lead him back to the coliseum. Like the previous door, this one had now lost all light emitting from it. With all doors on the left side gone, Rayman then moved to the doors on the other side of the locked one.

After going through one, Rayman found himself outside a restaurant in an otherwise pitch black landscape. The darkness was broken by a light coming from a candle on a table in front of Rayman. Also on the table was a grumpy looking Rabbid angrily pointing to its open mouth. In front of the Rabbid was what looked like an aerosol can, which, as Rayman read it, discovered it was quite different. It read as follows: "Food in a Can: Spray the shape of food and it will magically appear! Give it a go!" Confused at this strange race's advantage at technology, Rayman sprayed the shape of a hot dog, and was surprised when it appeared. The Rabbid at the table quickly gobbled it up in one bite. Feeling very satisfied, Rayman then drew several more foods, like cheese, a burger, some steak, come chicken and a baseball. After about 5 minutes, the candle went out, making the area pitch black. Rayman created an energy ball in his hand in order to see, which made light flood the area. He then, after a while of searching, found a tunnel.

Like the rest of the tunnels, he appeared in the coliseum, with the light gone from it. Rayman then happily walked through the remaining unlocked one.

Rayman found himself on a podium in the centre of a stage with lots of flashing lights enough to give even Globox a seizure. In the audience, where a bunch of Rabbids doing what they usually do. All of a sudden, electric guitar music started playing, and the Rabbids suddenly started screaming at the confused Rayman. Rayman then did a gesture to indicate he did not know what to do.

"DANCE, YOU FOOL!" A Rabbid shouted. "I SPENT ALL MY ALLOWANCE ON THIS!"

Rayman then started to break-dance, which saved his whole performance. The Rabbids began cheering and shouting his name, which made Rayman very pleased with himself and made him happy. When the song had finished, Rayman took a bow and a tunnel appeared. Unfortunately, Rayman did not want to go, so he shook all the audience's hands and signed their autographs. 5 minutes later, Rayman was telling the Rabbids his life story, when he started feeling very dizzy. He fell forward and landed on the floor.

When Rayman got up, he realised that he was back at the coliseum. "Ah." Said Rayman. "I guess I got too carried away." Suddenly, there was a large creak. Rayman spun around to see where the creak was coming from, to find that it was coming from the gate. It was slowly opening. The cartoon robot Rabbid lifted its plunger gun upward, as if it were going to fire it. This caused some sort of chain reaction that made the gate open. Rayman grinned madly.

"Freedom had never been so easy since when I escaped from the Pirate Prison Ship!"

Rayman happily strolled through the door and expected to end up outside the coliseum.


	9. The Five Challenges Part 2

**A/N: Be sure to expect one of these chapters at least every week.**

**Review replies:**

**No1fanofalot says:**

"**Thanx for using Rob, he's convinced that he's 'A movie Star' and when I told him that it wasn't a 'movie' more of an 'Online Srory' he came to the conclusion that he's a: 'Online story star' I give up! Rabbids!"**

**My reply:**

"**You're welcome! Well, he is in my YouTube series! So that technically makes him a movie star!"**

**Idarak says:**

"**You call this a Rayman story? You suck Globox's arse! Happy Egg Mayo!"**

**My reply:**

"**Well, I get your point- perfect piece of cyber-bullying, Satan would be proud- but where's the targets for improvement? If you're posting a review, then tell me what I can do to improve my story! Just insulting me for the sole purpose of being annoying is not called criticism. It is called flaming. Happy macaroni and cheese!"**

**Mewtwelve says:**

"**OOOoooooooohhhhh...I wonder what INSANITY awaits Rayman... COOOOOL"**

**My reply:**

"**Well, as the old saying goes, good things always come to those who wait!"**

**DISCLAIMER: As you probably know- it would be impossible not to know; considering I say this at every chapter- I do not own Rayman. It may be horrendously unfair, but I just don't.**

Chapter 8

The Five Challenges Part 2

Upon entering the door, Rayman instantly found himself to be very disappointed. Instead of being outside the coliseum, Rayman was at a beach, with many dancing Rabbids and a Rabbid serving drinks. To make things worse, Rayman was not even on the ground. He was sitting on top of a giant Warthog. In front of Rayman were eight other Rabbids, also riding on warthogs.

After taking into account the positions of his, and the other, warthogs, a banner in front of him and a cheering Rabbid with a hat saying "Beach Party Race!" Rayman instantly realised that he was participating in a race. Suddenly, a Rabbid appeared in front of the Warthogs in the front and held 4 pieces of cardboard. He pulled out the first, which said "3." Immediately after, he pulled out the second one which said "2." He did the same with the next one, which said "1." And the final one he pulled out said "GO!" With that, the Warthogs shot off.

Rayman passed 5 of the Warthogs with ease, putting him in third. Rayman began to chuckle at the realisation of how easy this was, when he heard a massive low pitched "DAAAAAAH!" from the Rabbid in fourth. Rayman observed in shock, as the big, black Rabbid who uttered this noise jumped off its warthog, and on to Rayman's!

The abandoned warthog, with no one to control its reins, crashed into a prop holding up a massive bowl of boiling water saying: "Grandma Inconveniences' Boiling Filler. Just immerse yourself in the Cliché!" As you might expect, the prop knocked over, sending the water gushing over the Rabbids in fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth, which the media filming the race decided to edit out and just make the Warthogs stop. Kids watch the News too, you know.

The black Rabbid pinned Rayman to the floor (or, the Warthog's back. He knocked Rayman over, but neither him, nor Rayman fell off the Warthog.) and tried to throw Rayman off his Warthog. Under normal circumstances, Rayman would punch the Rabbid into space (fugitively speaking there), but Rayman also had to keep an eye out on where he was going, steer the Warthog and watch out he does not crash into anything at the same time. The Rabbid, seizing an opportunity when it comes, reached his hand out and his mate in the audience passed him his sledgehammer as Rayman rode past him (man, this race is getting complex!)

"Ta ta, Gayman!" The Rabbid said, with a snigger. With a burst of strength and fury, Rayman hesitantly wriggled his foot out of a strap on the Warthog's harness and kicked the Rabbid in the soft part of the stomach. It flew off the warthog and crashed into the sand, with only his head sticking out.

_"__Revenge is sweet!"_ Rayman happily said. But, still noticed that he had a race to win. Rayman's warthog dashed past the once-second place Rabbid, grimacing as he rode past. He raced past the once-first place Rabbid and ran through the finish line!

"Not bad, Rayman! Not bad! Although I would much rather shoot a heat-seeking missile at you!" The Rabbid at the trophy table said, in a somewhat familiar voice. Before Rayman could question why, a tunnel appeared, and decided that it would be better to go straight in than wait like last time.

The tunnels in the rest of the challenges dropped Rayman back in the coliseum, and this one was no exception. However, this disappointed poor Rayman, who expected to be released after this challenge. He angrily went towards an exit door, in which the muzzled Rabbid was waiting and waving, to indicate to come here.

While Rayman was absent, the cartoon Robot Rabbid, still frozen from its last movement, fired its plunger gun and the plunger inside it flew out and shot down a chute above the door in which Rayman had followed the muzzled Rabbid through.

When the Rabbid finally led Rayman to his cell, he stormed in and started to complain.

"I could've been killed with some of those challenges! And what do they give me in return? NOTHING! Just a measly pile of no-"

Rayman was interrupted by the sudden creaking of a door opening, to find that it was a door near his bed. Then, completely out of the blue, a plunger shot through the door and hit Rayman's wall, which it stuck to.

"A plunger? I almost kill myself and In return I am given a ___PLUNGER_?" Rayman eventually decided to at least TRY and put this to good use, so he tried to pull it off the wall, to find that it would not even budge. Suddenly, he found a label on it, which said this:

"The Rabbid Plunger! Extra Sticky! Will only get unstuck with the sentence "Unstick Now or Else!'" Wanting to test this thing out, Rayman stood on top of the plunger. It did not move. He jumped on it. The wood didn't even bend. Rayman began to chuckle.

"I think that I've found my one-way ticket out of here!"


	10. The Great Escape

**A/N: Here I sort of skip through the exercises because none of them are important or pay any contribution to the rest of the story save for one.**

**DISCLAIMER: If you still do not know that I do not own any of the characters here, then you are probably a lunatic. One flies over the cuckoo's nest every so often, you know.**

Chapter 9

The Great Escape

Fifteen days hurried by, each one was more ridiculous than the last. As Rayman went back to his cell every day, he found his cell to be more habitable. The Interior Decorator came along every day to reward Rayman on every plunger he collected. However, the Interior Decorator did not seem to take any notice of the fact that Rayman's plungers had been stacked to the wall as a ladder. As a matter of fact, the Decorator actually described it as "An interesting way to display prizes."

As well as the nice layout of his cell, Rayman also found that the Muzzled Rabbid treated him better. What was once growling at Rayman and dragging him to the arena had now changed to leading him to the arena and even leading him to a brass band that was playing in his honour.

However, it was this day that Rayman planned to escape. The Muzzled Rabbid greeted Rayman on his journey back from the coliseum and led Rayman to his cell. Outside the cell was the brass band playing for Rayman. Rayman waved goodbye to them and entered his cell.

Rayman detached his hand from his body and holds it by the door that the plungers normally fly out of. After a few seconds, the door opened and the plunger flew out straight into Rayman's hand. Rayman climbed the plungers to the window and put the new plunger in its place, on the same level as the window.

As Rayman stared out of the window, the bird that almost defecated on him on Rayman's first day in the cell came along and perched on the window.

"___Aah, you."____ Rayman said to the bird. "What fun I am going to have today__.____"_The bird, probably oblivious to what Rayman had said, leaped off the windowsill and flew in multiple circles in the room.

After circling the room several times, the bird hovered above Rayman and defecated above him. However, Rayman had anticipated this manoeuvre and, as such, he dodged the faeces and grabbed onto the bird, so that it would not fly away.

"R___evenge is sweet." Rayman said to the bird as he proceeded to do something._

"What will your mother say when she finds her darling son with a _plunger _on his ass?" Rayman asked the- still unresponsive- bird, before doing the dark deed he said he would.

After wreaking his revenge, Rayman stared out of the window. With no hesitation, he jumped out, breaking his fall with his helicopter.


	11. Life on the Road

**A/N: Sorry for the other delay, I'm back! And, if you do not get the joke/pun at the end, then there is a minigame in Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party called "Rabbidass." Do not ask me why. Just because you swear in something does not make it 'cool' or 'funny.'**

**Review Reply:**

**Draconic Light says:**

**I like this story so far. I was pleased to see the length of chapter 8. I wish you could keep them that long, but aw well. We all have our limits. There seems to be a lack of dialogue in the chapters following Rayman's capture. Though I do understand that might get harder to right if you're surrounded by creatures that can only say "DAAAH". Any who the narration is very descriptive. I enjoy the humour; you're pretty good at it. All in all by going through each chapter I see you've improved on your writing skills since you started and your chapters have grown slightly in length. Good Job! I look forward to an update.**

~God Bless~

**My reply:**

**Thank you for the positive feedback! I do plan to make the chapters a bit longer and, as Rayman breaks out, the dialogue does get more plentiful. Thank you for the review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RAYMAN! I DO NOT! ALL CAPS ON IS IMMATURE AND MAKES IT SEEM AS IF YOU'RE SHOUTING, WHICH IS WHAT I AM DOING RIGHT NOW!**

Chapter 10

Life on the Road

Aware of his (abnormally simple) escape, Rayman happily strolled along the path in The Minisaurus Plains, a path he remembered so well from childhood and his teenage years. However, Rayman's happiness was laid to rest by the sight of a legion of Rabbids climbing on top of the local Minisaurus, attaching harnesses to them, and riding them off. However, as much as he wanted to go over and help the Minisaurus, he remembered how many Rabbids had attacked and captured him. Regrettably, Rayman decided to leave the Rabbids be.

Rayman tried re-tracing his steps to try to figure out where he was before he was captured. He remembered a picnic, some food and...

"Globox!" Rayman called out as he caught sight of the remains of the picnic that he, Globox and a limited number of his kids participated in. Rayman stared at the half- eaten food, and then looked with curiosity at the several holes in the ground.

"Now I remember!" Said Rayman. "The Rabbids captured them!"

Rayman dived feet first into the hole, but suddenly realised that he should have spent more time investigating width ratios. Rayman's stomach had gotten stuck in the hole, his feet dangling in the hole.

"Bugger." Rayman said, before digging the soil around him, until it finally gave way. Rayman finally landed on a very slippery corridor, pointing diagonally downwards. Rayman slid down this slide on steroids, avoiding pits and rocks in his way. However, Rayman's gaze caught on a massive pit in front of him.

"No way would anyone be able to get over this!" Rayman said before jumping over it, helicoptering on the way.

"No one, that is, who has not got hair like mine!"

After Rayman managed to get over the chasm, he lands on a sturdy, non-slippery floor. After looking around the area he was now in, he then noticed a drain letting all the sunlight wash over him. Rayman abided his natural instinct telling him to climb up and ended up in an abandoned town.

Feeling rather disgusted to have been in the catacombs this whole time, Rayman wandered around the small ghost town and looked for something to do. Suddenly, Rayman found, staring at him, with a shocked expression on its face, a Rabbid.

Rayman then clenched his fists and got ready for the seemingly inevitable attack, causing the relatively scared Rabbid to run off, screaming and crying before Rayman had a chance to attack. Rayman then followed the Rabbid, trying not to make noise or make the Rabbid look. After ten seconds of following the Rabbid, Rayman had found that the Rabbid had run to its house.

Rayman stared around the Rabbid's room, and took great notice at the large selection of posters with him on them. The Rabbid then appeared in front of Rayman and smiled up at Rayman.

"I," said the Rabbid "Am your biggest fan! I am not like the others!"

Rayman had come a long way since he was even born, and, in this lifetime, he had met many people of different species, different creeds, different genders and, different natures, and, as such, Rayman would definitely know liars when he meets them. There are several things which would point out how this Rabbid is not a liar. The main reason being his English being almost perfect- for a Rabbid, that is- and the fact that most Rabbids are terrible actors, and this is one of the many reasons as to why Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party has been very poorly among Rayman fans. Though English, acting, TV and video games are unknown to Rayman and probably every sane character in Rayman's World, Rayman could tell whether this Rabbid was lying or not, which he was not.

Rayman, happy with the news that this Rabbid is not a liar or a good actor (as far as Rayman knows), told the Rabbid what he had been through, from his victory over Mr Dark in Candy Chateau to his prevail over Admiral Razorbeard in The Buccaneer to his triumph against Andre in some flowery place which the game in which he featured in does not specify, to the here and the now.

After Rayman's life story, the Rabbid then told Rayman how he does not particularly like this revenge against all who offended and bullied the Rabbids (which Rayman questioned because he never recalled doing anything to hurt the Rabbids until now, but the reason for that was because the Rabbids had given Rayman a motive) and his name, which was Rob.

After that brief introduction, Rayman and Rob then decided to team up and unite against the Rabbids. Before leaving, Rob asked Rayman if he could just visit his armoury.

"You have an armoury?" Rayman asked.

"Of course!" Rob replied "It's where all my weapons are kept!"

"Awesome!" Rayman said.

However, Rayman was rather disappointed when he noticed the lack of weapons.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Rayman asked. "Those are just pots and pans, a plunger gun and a toothbrush!"

Rob chuckled and picked up his Oral B toothbrush, before answering Rayman's question.

"We Rabbids were not created by Polokus. We changed from one creature to another."

"And which animal was that?" Rayman asked.

"Crocodiles."

Rayman just stared at Rob and just tried to let that sink in, but was interrupted by Rob guffawing.

"Ha ha ha! You're really that gullible!" The amused Rob said.

"Well, it was just too unbelievable to be unbelievable!" Rayman answered.

"Now, now. Just my kind of humour. I dislike the OTHER Rabbids' humour, but I do have my favourites. My kind came from another World, but they were bullied and picked on by the wildlife, and not just the carnivores. So, naturally, my kind went underground and, while there, life was chaos. We found ourselves attacked by robot pirate things, which we barely managed to fight off. With the wreckage of them, we managed to build an intelligent robot which would protect our species from future invasions. Unfortunately, it used its influence of the population and industries to eliminate every bit of intelligence from our brains. However, I managed to find a glowing, yellow thing with wings which, when I ate it, granted me all of my intelligence back. This brought me back to my senses and, when I defecated it back out, I knew then. I had to leave. The robot had planned the invasion for years, and it was planned to commence that day, and, well, you know the rest. You just experienced it earlier."

"Right then" Rayman said, as if the story had not been spoken. "Let's be off then, and kick some Rabbidass!"


	12. The Battle Like the Big one on Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for THE OTHER FRIGGIN' DELAY! I was on holiday in London and I had a lovely time, but I'm getting ahead of myself.**

**Review Replies:**

**Draconic Light says:**

"**YAYZ! New chapter! Ahem. I see that the dialouge is getting more plentiful and the chapter is longer than the last one. Your narration is really well done. YAY for the breaking of the fourth wall!...sorta. Man that hasta be some armoury. lol. Rob's homor is uh...unique? Well it made me laugh! His explaination of how rabbids became so-er-unintelligent was awesome. Oh and the ending, I never could figuree out why that game was called that. Very confusing actually. Anyway Another Great chapter! Keep up the awesome work, Dude!**

~God Bless~**"**

**My Reply:**

"**Thanks for another review! Since Rayman has someone to talk to- and he would look pretty crazy if he talked to himself all the time- the dialogue has increased. As for Rob's humour, it's better than that in Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party! I still have nightmares on that game's dreadful storyline! *shudders!* The explanation bit was sort of based on The Terminator (and that parody will be plain obvious towards the end. Thanks for the review! TTFN!"**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Rayman, then I would be the luckiest guy in the world (or at least one of 'em)! However, due to God's cruel nature when it comes to Rayman games, I am not. Phooey!**

Chapter 11

The Battle Like the Big one on Chapter 4 but not That one.

Rob had now been Rayman's companion for a few days and, during those few days, had proven himself to be a good fighter, leaping and swiping his toothbrush at unfortunate Rabbids. Rob did not seem to be particularly miserable when he was attacking his own species, but, as a matter of fact, he seemed to enjoy the violence, like us all would.

After a week of walking through the ghost town which once provided a home to Rob, him and Rayman both heard a faint "Help!" coming from a mini reservoir. They both hurried to the reservoir to see one of Globox's kids in a cage dangling above the reservoir. As Rayman and Rob walked closer to the reservoir, about ten Rabbids leaped out and pointed their Plunger Guns at the duo of heroes. Rayman and Rob got into a fighting stance and managed to take care of the lot.

When all the Rabbids were unconscious, dead or running helplessly to the nearest hospital, Rayman climbed up the reservoir and managed to free the Baby Globox. After several "thank you"'s the Baby Globox told Rayman and Rob About what happened when he fell down the Rabbid hole. He said that he went down a giant slide, but he fell down a massive gaping hole just as he got to the end of it. He landed on a trampoline, and the Rabbids caged him, his brothers and Globox and dangled the cage above the reservoir.

"Calm down." Rayman said to the shivering kid who was crying his eyes out. "Do you know where your other siblings and your dad are?"

"No!" Said the baby before going into another weeping fit. Eventually, the two decided to take the infant with them, before collecting some water from the reservoir and filling up some water bottles.

After a few days of walking, the three of them ended up at a populated town, but, as you might have guessed, the only things there were Rabbids. So, naturally, they decided to beat up the lot of them. One Rabbid, however, dropped a Plunger Gun. Rayman walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hey, Rob!" Rayman shouted. "Look at what I've found!"

Rayman decided to shoot a nearby Rabbid with it. The plunger shot out of the gun and hit the Rabbid square in the face. It instantly went down. Rayman shot several more Rabbid, to find that the gun did not even run out of ammunition. Suddenly, Rayman, Rob and the baby Globox's attention were drawn to an ear-splitting crash, which made all three of them look up.

A giant Robot Rabbid stomped towards Rayman, Rob and the baby Globox. It was the size of about two hundred Rabbids standing on each other's heads. It had two gigantic stompers, ten times the size of Master Kaag's. Its inordinately large head had enormous ears and one huge red light for an eye. It also had no body, though why such a robot would need one is completely out of the question. It stomped towards them; every step he took sent him fifty metres. _"____How the Cave-of-Bad-Dreams am I supposed to defeat THAT?"_ Rayman asked.

The robot fired a heat-seeking missile at Rayman, which instantly gave Rayman an idea. Rayman shot the missile with his Plunger Gun, diverting it towards the robot, knocking its ear off.

If the Robot had feelings, you can guarantee that it would be very cross, but, being a robot, he did not really have a brain, so therefore did not have feelings, and therefore could not feel cross. All the same, the robot, although having no grasp with feelings, seemed to feel very cross, and so it held its foot above Rayman, before bringing it down. Rayman, however, had anticipated this manoeuvre, and, as such, did what everyone else would do in this situation- apart from swear. He quickly dove out of the way just in time for the robot to fire a second heat-seeking missile at the trio.

However, since Rayman managed to get rid of the last one, he also managed to get rid of this one, sending it right to the Robot's "eye." With its only power source and cooler gone, it started to collapse onto the floor. It was then when the three heard a faint "...help..."

Recognising this voice as one of Globox's children, Rayman retrieved a cage from the "dead" robot just in time before it exploded. Then, Rayman did what was nececary.

"Do you know what has become of Globox and his other kids?" He asked the baby.

"I don't know!" Cried the baby. "I heard something about a Mine, whatever that is. And that's all!"

"I know where the mine is!" Rob replied. "Follow me!"


	13. The Mine

**A/N: Here is the next part of my Fanfic, where things take a darker (literally and fugitively).**

**Review Replies:**

**Draconic Light says:**

"**OMW! You updated! (You do know I check the Rayman archive like every ten minutes to see if you updated right?) Anywho Hooray for violence and plunger and baby globoxes. Man I love this story so much. Your one of the better writers here on fanfiction dot net. The plot thickens as the group heads to the mine! The fight between the Robot and Rayman was well narrarrated. Nice job! I've actually never seen 'Terminator' so I did not see the parodyness of that. Anyway. Another awesome chapter full awesome! Nice Wrok, Dude! Hope to see an update soon.**

~God Bless~

P.S. I love your disclaimers**"**

**My reply:**

"**Thanks for reviewing again! I do appreciate all the trouble you go to see my Fanfics! As for The Terminator, it is pretty dark and scary so if it is not your thing, you do not have to watch it. And, as for the next update, it's here!**

**P.S. Thanks! I am just trying to get a message across so that copyright infringement here doesn't reach YouTube's level."**

**RustyPete12 says: **

"**You know what...This story is awesome! I love how you managed to mix the Rayman: Raving Rabbids game, that intelligent Rabbid: Rob and the shooting scenarios from Rayman: Raving Rabbids together! I rate this 10/10!"**

**My reply:**

"**Thanks for the review! I tried to make Rayman more 'in character' than in Rayman: Raving Rabbids. I did not particularly like how Rayman was cowardly and stupid in it and its sequels. So, I added in the bits that I liked, changed the bits that I didn't like, put in bits that I completely made up, added my friend's fan character Rob and made a Fanfic about it."**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rayman, or any of the other characters, but, if I made a fan character, than I would at least own someone. Only, I only have Raydub; a green-skinned, pink-gloved Raymanian with a very British accent and a dim-witted personality. By God, I have issues.**

Chapter 12

The Mine

Rayman followed Rob towards the mine that one of the two Baby Globoxes- sleeping piecefully in Rob's arms- said held his brothers and- with any luck- Globox. Eventually, the trio reached a tall hill, with an opening on the front of it and a sign saying:

"Rabbids' Super Secret Mine, and also the Secret Hiding Place of a Baby Globox!"

Rayman stared at Rob, wondering about the specificity of the sign, but was answered with a shrug. After going into the entrance, the three friends ended up in a small and claustrophobic room, with two wooden mine carts standing side by side, both leading to two different tunnels. Rayman looked through both of the tunnels and, after investigating, spoke to Rob.

"Well, to get out, you must take the left tunnel; therefore, I shall take the right one, while you and the babies take the left one." Rayman said.

"How do you know that?" Rob asked.

"I know because I could see light ahead." Rayman said. "It is safer for you and the babies."

So, without hesitation, Rob and the babies hopped on the left mine cart. While Rayman got onto the right.

Rayman and Rob both pulled a switch, which made a lump in the tracks go down, which, incidentally, made the two mine carts able to move. Rob's mine cart went first through the left tunnel and Rayman's went down the right tunnel. Unfortunately, Rayman's mine cart went much too fast for his liking, so Rayman decided to bail out, which made him land on the floor of the tunnel.

Rayman slowly- but steadily- walked through the tunnel and started to feel confident. Up until then, things had not been going too easily, but walking through the tunnel seemed like a turn for the easier. However, Rayman had thought too soon as he spotted another mine cart rushing towards him. Rayman prepared himself, and threw himself in the air.

Luckily for Rayman, he managed to land on top of the cart, but, unluckily for Rayman, he had also landed on top of a Rabbid. As you may imagine, this Rabbid screamed in pain, which alerted the rest of the Rabbids occupying the mine.

Rayman threw the Rabbid off the cart and onto the floor of the tunnel, leaving it to miserably walk off. Rayman then grabbed a torch from the walls of the tunnel and prepared for the attack.

Unfortunately for poor Rayman, the cart suddenly went downhill, leaving Rayman grabbing on to the sides of the cart for dear life. Then, the mine cart went straight forward, throwing Rayman onto the back of the cart.

Well, that was it for Rayman. He extinguished the torch with his saliva and dropped it in front of the cart, which made it slow down and go to a running pace. Suddenly, the mine cart was out of the tunnel and into a large area with lots of mine cart tracks and- even worse- a gaping abyss below.

Rayman's head suddenly turned to the left by the sound of a bunch of Rabbids screaming their trademark, ear-splitting war cry of "DAAAAAAAAAH!"

Several Rabbid mine carts shot out of the tunnels and rushed towards Rayman's at the speed of fired cannonballs. Although they were all on different tracks, one cart in particular, carrying a big, black Rabbid with a sledgehammer and a very big grin on its face, rushed towards Rayman's cart, closely followed by the other Rabbids.

The metal cart rushed towards Rayman's and Rayman had seconds to leap into the air and land on the Hammer Rabbid's cart before it crashed into Rayman's wooden one, disintegrating it entirely. Rayman got up and shook himself clean from the debris of his cart that he bailed out of, but caught the Hammer Rabbid swinging its hammer in the corner of his eye and dove out of the way. The hammer, having missed its target, hit the wall of the cart, causing a big dent in the cart's outer body, incidentally making one of the wheels fly off. The cart tossed and turned as the Hammer Rabbid pinned Rayman to the floor of the cart and felt around for its hammer.

"IF I GO, THEN YOU'RE GOING WITH ME!" The Rabbid screamed.

In Rayman's life, as well of making lots of different friends, he had also made lots if different enemies. And, as such, a many of these enemies had died for dramatic emphasis. Many minions of Mr Dark, Admiral Razorbeard, André and the robot which had brainwashed and controlled the Rabbid race had been killed by Rayman, but, despite this, Rayman had never looked to death lightly. He never particularly liked killing anything. He only did it in self defence, or if it was for the greater good. However, if he did not like killing these creatures (or machines), then it would be fair to assume that he did not want to die. It was this thought that made him push the Rabbid off him before jumping to the cart on the tracks to the left of him, knocking the Rabbid occupying the cart unconscious in the process.

However, with Rayman out of the cart, Hammer Rabbid could not reek his revenge on him for tossing him off a warthog (which, I must add, was revenge on the Hammer Rabbid knocking him out before capturing him). That and, maybe, possibly, with the miniscule addition of maybe falling into the abyss. So, the Hammer Rabbid decided to bail out of its cart in an attempt to land into Rayman's. Unfortunately, the Hammer Rabbid was large and heavy, and so it did not make the jump. The Hammer Rabbid wailed helplessly as he fell down the pit. Rayman stared down at the Rabbid until the darkness of the abyss quickly devoured it, as if it were eating it.

Suddenly, Rayman's cart rushed through another tunnel, this one very wide and very, very dark. Ocasionally, Rayman's cart would go past a dim, red light, but it would shortly pass the light and go back to the darkness. Rayman decided that this was the best time to throw the unconscious Rabbid out of the cart. It was then when, Rayman heard the Rabbids' "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" This alerted him to the Rabbids in mine carts next to him, each one carrying a torch. Rayman loaded his Plunger Gun and shot the Rabbids, either knocking them unconscious or knocking them out of their carts until all of the Rabbids were out of sight. Eventually, Rayman saw a signpost saying:

"Exit ahead. Kill your speed."

Rayman got one of his plungers out of his Plunger Gun and pressed it so it stuck to the wheel and the cart. Since the plunger could only unstick itself with the sentence "Unstick Now or Else!" The plunger held. When the cart had reached a walking pace, Rayman said "Unstick Now or Else!" This made the plunger release itself from the wheel and the cart, leaving it to drive very slowly through the tunnel.

However, Rayman's attention was brought to a faint "...help..." which sounded very farmilliar to Rayman as the sound of a Baby Globox. Rayman looked up and, as luck would have it, above him was a cage dangling from the ceiling and, in this cage, was a Baby Globox. Rayman reached up, grabbed the cage and managed to get the Baby out of the cage.

Naturally, Rayman asked him what had become of Globox or any of his kids., to which the baby replied:

"He was taken to the Rabbids' lair and so were the rest of his kids."

"Damn you Globox for having so many kids!" Rayman said, before shooting a switch with his plunger gun, which made the tracks change course, thus steering the cart towards the light.

Finally, Rayman and the baby covered their eyes in recoil of the bright light. They breathed in the fresh air which, unlike in the mine, did not smell like smoke and sweaty Rabbids (which does not smell particularly nice). Rayman relaxed, but was startled by a loud "DAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A Rabbid wearing a Superman costume fell from the sky diagonally and landed into the cart. Since the Rabbid was pointing towards the back of the cart while it was in the air, and the fact that it banged it's head on the front of the cart, the cart went considerably faster. The Rabbid, oblivious to the speed of the cart or its new found headache, got up and punched Rayman in the stomach. To Rayman's surprise, not only did that hurt a lot, but it made him collapse on the floor, the Baby Globox watching in horror.

"Ouch!" Rayman said. "What a punch!"

After steadily getting up, the Super Rabbid came in for another punch, but Rayman dodged it, and, while dodging, he noticed not only a barrier, but a very wide pile of rocks slightly bigger than the mine cart, which was approaching at full speed. Rayman decided that the best thing to do was to grab the baby and bail out, which he did. Meanwhile, the cart with the Super Rabbid in crashed into the barrier and rocks, sending the Rabbid soaring off into the distance.

After that seizure-producing ride, Rayman dizzily walked towards the second set of tracks, where the other Baby Globoxes were napping and Rob was reading Watership Down.

"What took you so long?" Asked Rob.

"It's kind of a long story, and it is pretty violent, but I found the other baby and we have to go to the Rabbids' lair if we want to find the rest of Globox's Kids, and Globox." Rayman replied.

"Well, it's lucky you have a guide like me, then!" Rob said cheerfully. "As far as my race is concerned, I'm the biggest credit for my race!"

"Don't push your luck." Rayman grumpily replied.


	14. The End

**A/N: Well, this is the final chappie! The big end! The grand finale! The final scene! I would like to thank all of the loyal people who commented and reviewed (even the guy who flamed me. You know who you are) and I would like to thank practically everyone! But, with good news comes bad news. **

**I am afraid that I will not be able to do more review replies. My sister was reading a Fanfic that had removed because they put them there, making the author have to put it back on without the review replies. So, I am sorry, but I must not do any more. I can reply to you at my accounts on DeviantART or YouTube if you want considering you have accounts there.**

**I am sorry that this chapter took so long. You guys have really waited much more than you should have, so I apologise most sincerely. There is also a dramatic change in mood, and it gets very silly and very dark at some places. Oh well. So, without further ado, let the story begin!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rayman and the rest of the characters. Although there was once the time in which I tried to fight for my right to own Rayman and his games (so that I could announce Rayman 4, probably).**

**It did not end well.**

Chapter 13

The End

Rob hurried towards the lair of his brethren. Rayman followed him carrying the Baby Globoxes. Suddenly, Rob stopped and pressed one of his oversize ears to the floor, before knocking.

"So, where are we, navigator? Why are you stopping?" Rayman asked impatiently.

"Because we're here!" Rob said. "Watch!"

Rayman observed as Rob dug his way downwards. Rayman shrugged and followed him. It wasn't long before they ended up at an abyss.

"Good Polokus. Not another abyss!" Rayman groaned.

"Well, I suppose that this abyss is due to GlueTube365's lack of ability to include an entrance to our lair and wanted to add some mystery to this chapter." Rob said. "And the way he described the entrance to the lair in the inferior Fanfic that this one is based on merely involves us finding a hole and then jumping in it."

"I don't see the difference." Rayman replied.

So, without a fuss, Rayman and Rob jumped down the hole and after about five seconds of falling, they landed on the floor of a very dark room.

"Why do I feel a sense of Déjà Vu?" Rayman asked.

"Because of what I said before: the unimaginative nature of the author." Rob answered.

Rayman did not know what else to say to what Rob said than just an "Ah."

"Right then. Time to see where we are." Rayman said, before creating an energy ball in his hand. Suddenly, the cocky smile on Rayman's face disappeared and Rayman began to look rather worried.

As you can imagine, Rayman was very nervous and cross at the same time, and so he said something that would not let me put this in a K+ Fanfic:

"Oh crap."

There could be a range of reasons why Rayman could have said that. Maybe because of the thousands of Rabbids surrounding him, Rob and the babies. Maybe it was because of the Muzzled Rabbid who was shoving past the crowd of Rabbids to get at Rayman and friends, or maybe because one of the Baby Globoxes wet himself. Take your pick, ladies and gentlemen. Take your pick.

The Muzzled Rabbid shoved past the crowd and roared at Rayman, who gave the Baby Globoxes to Rob. It was Rob's turn after all.

"Charming." Rayman said, before coming in with a punch to the soft part of the Rabbid's stomach. Unfortunately, the Rabbid had anticipated that, and so he grabbed Rayman and threw him across the room, where the crowd of Rabbids all ran.

The Muzzled Rabbid let out a very deep laugh before getting bitten by Rob. It let out a massive scream of pain. Suddenly, Rob let go of the Rabbid and instead went for the large muzzle, tearing it off quickly. Suddenly, the Rabbid began to shrink and turn white and turned into a Rabbid that Rob was highly familiar with.

"Richard?" Rob asked.

"The one and only!" Richard slurred, as if he was drunk.

"What the Frith happened to you?" Rob asked.

"Well, I was captured and I suppose you can guess the rest." Richard said, which made the Babies all cheer and hug Richard.

Meanwhile, while this was going on, Rayman groaned as he realised that he had got stuck in the wall. Rayman struggled to get out of it, but decided to stop to be amused by the crowd of Rabbids trying helplessly to reach him.

"They'll never think to stack themselves up to reach me!" Rayman said as the Rabbids stacked themselves up to reach him.

"Bugger." Rayman said before finally escaping the evil wall and starting to fight with the Rabbids with ease.

"This should be quick!" Rayman joyfully said.

~~~Two hours later~~~

Rayman panted as he punched the final Rabbid. It instantly fell unconscious.

"Come on, Rob! Quit talking to that Rabbid! Let's go find more Rabbid asses to kick!" Rayman groaned.

Rob then waved goodbye to Richard (who then hopped out of the lair and strolled into the sunset) before following Rayman.

"Well, that was a fight that this story could go well without!" Rayman said with false excitement.

After five minutes of walking, Rayman and friends heard a faint cry for help, which Rayman instantly recognised as a poorly recorded recording of a Baby Globox calling for help.

Rayman and Rob walked through a long metal tunnel until they finally saw something that caught their eyes.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Rayman said unenthusiastically.

A doll of a Baby Globox was dangling from the ceiling in a poorly constructed cage built out of bamboo. Next to the doll was a sign saying "This is not a trap." Underneath the cage was a net. Rayman's theories were as follows:

The robot dressed a Baby Globox up as a doll and deliberately put it in a way in which not even Ash Ketchum from Pokémon would fall for. Therefore the Baby was in a way so that they would think it of a trap and then move on.

The robot deliberately set a trap for the heroes because they would think that it was too seemingly fake to be properly fake and so they would try to release it, thus making them fall into the trap.

The robot is just stupid and over-rated.

So, Rayman decided that the thing to do was to detach one of his hands and grab the cage, before checking if this is the real Baby Globox, which he did. However, once he grabbed the cage, the net below the cage went up, but this caused a chain reaction that made a very loud alarm go off. Rayman slapped his forehead with his hand before checking if this rescue attempt was actually worth it.

Rayman looked at the doll and opened it to see of the baby was inside, but there was only gunpowder. Rayman groaned as he threw it towards advancing Rabbid robots purely by accident. The robots fired heat seeking missiles at the projectile but, unfortunately for them, the doll was already very close to them and since it was full of gunpowder it blew up, causing a chain reaction blowing all of the robots up.

"Okay. Is the author just prolonging this chapter for the sake of inconsistency?" Rayman angrily asked. There are more Big-Lipped-Alligator-Moments in this chapter that I know what to do with right now! Can we just head to the climax?"

Okay. Sorry Rayman.

Rayman and Rob eventually ended up in a large circular room with a large circular pillar in the middle. Suddenly, the doors closed, the pillar rose up and in its place was Pink.

"Well, well, well!" He giggled. "Who do we have here? Three escapees and a traitor! This should be fun!"

"Now you shut up or I'll cut you a new one!" Rob threatened the Rabbid.

"Ooh! Angry, are we?" Pink replied. "Well, let me just look on how to kill you..."

Pink then got out his book entitled "101 Ways to Kill People" by I. Killum- author of the best-selling book "Little Book of Torture."

"Now...let's see..." Pink murmured to himself. "Poison to death...must have own poison. That counts that one out, then."

While Pink was busy looking at ways to massacre Rayman, Rob and the Baby Globoxes, Rayman's left hand detached itself and crept along the ceiling like a tarantula. Finally, he clenched it into a fist and dropped it as hard as he possibly could on Pink. Much to Rayman's surprise, however, it bounced off a forcefield covering Pink and his book. This slightly irritated Pink and this interruption made him say:

"Could you please save the poorly executed attack attempt for later? I'm trying to work out how to make my homicide work!"

Rayman eventually decided to just do what he said. He retracted his fist and leaned against the wall. Rob decided that he would get this thwarting evil business done much faster if he just relaxed.

"Could you find a book to read or something?" Pink asked. "Because I am going to be a while."

Rayman got out his Nintendo DSi and started playing on it, Rob decided to read the rest of Watership Down and the babies got out their PSPs and played Grand Theft Auto on it.

After half an hour Pink had finished.

"Sorry for the wait! It turns out that the only ways I actually want to kill you I need something which I haven't got to help me!"

"Awww!" The baby that Rayman rescued from the mine moaned. "Can we take a few more minutes? I was just about to go on a killing spree, murdering as many pain-in-the-ass innocent bystanders that get in my damn motherfriggin way!"

Sometimes, people say things that are just so weird and twisted that once they have, the best thing to do is to just stare shocked until you have something to say (like I often do when MeleeRayman makes some rude Anime/Rayman/both pictures Seriously, I just find that inordinately wrong) which Pink did, before saying his retaliation;

"Okay. If I let you live- which is highly unlikely, by the way- I am going to confiscate your video game privileges."

"Damn!" The baby that Rayman rescued from the giant Robot-Rabbid shouted.

"Anyway." Pink started. "I've just decided that I'm going to just say screw the book and just be really unoriginal and just fire a heat seeking missile at the lot of you. You are dangerous to my race and you have seen too much. Good night then, kiddies!"

Pink then fired a heat-seeking missile at Rayman, who dodged out of the way just in time. It was then when Rayman had an idea. He turned around and shook his posterior at Pink in a sign of disrespect. As you may imagine, this angered Pink and it provoked him to fire another heat-seeking missile at Rayman. Rayman very quickly loaded his plunger gun and shot the missile with a plunger, diverting it back to Pink.

"Oh, sh-" Was all Pink had time to say before he was blasted by the missile which made a very loud BOOM! When it him. The explosion was followed by the cheers of Rayman, Rob and the babies.

However, their cheers were put to rest by the loud cackle of Pink. As the smoke and debris cleared, Rayman and friends were horrified to find Pink, very much alive. His eyepatch was gone, and where it once stood was a steel surface with a red eye staring at the lot of them. Pink had now become a creature which looked like this:

/rayman4/grafik_screens/screen_artwork/rayman-raving-rabbids_art_

Pink then screamed with rage at Rayman and friends and swore a lot, before actually saying something proper:

"How DARE you expose me for what I am!" Pink screamed at them. "You will not live to reveal this information to anyone else!"

"So it was you!" Rob said to Pink. "You were the robot who ruined my species!"

"Well, wasn't it obvious?" Pink asked Rayman and Rob. "Me firing Heat-Seeking Missiles at you from my wrist? My eyepatch? My forcefield? Good Frith, you lot are stupid! Anyway, there is no possible way that I shall let you live now!"

Pink started to laugh with his high-pitched ear-splitting voice.

"Minions! Come and deal with these trouble-making enemies!" He called out, before facing the heroes and saying "I'll be back."

With that, the platform in which Pink was on suddenly descended through the floor through a gap, which was later covered by two pieces of metal. The doors surrounding the heroes suddenly opened and out flooded thousands of Rabbids.

"How do I know that this next fight will be extremely useless and bear no contribution to the plot but just adds mindless violence to the story?" Rayman asked.

Fine then, Rayman. No more pointless fight scenes. I'll break the laws of physics. I'll make the reader cringe with irritation. I'll make this Fanfic unpopular and annoying in order to make this possible.

Then, suddenly, and against all probability, several thousand elephants magically appeared right above the Rabbids, before landing on top of them. Rayman, Rob and the babies watched in awe as the elephants crashed on top of the Rabbids and then magically disappeared into thin air.

"I think we'd better leave." An incredibly confused Rob said.

"I think so too." An incredibly satisfied Rayman replied.

The group of friends eventually followed the corridor that the Rabbids came out of and Rayman was not in the least bit surprised to see that there were no Rabbids. It was like the final level of the two bad games Castlevania: Simon's Quest and Cheetahmen.

What they did not know was that this was just a shallow and unimaginative attempt by me not to make Rayman angry again.

Finally, they had come to the end of the corridor. They were in a large room, which was an exact replica of the coliseum that Rayman had been performing in a few chapters back, only it was underground. In the centre of the coliseum was Pink, who was frantically pressing buttons on a computer in front of him.

"Dammit, Windows! Stop freezing!" Pink was shouting at the computer.

"Pink!" Rayman shouted at the weakened robot.

"Aak!" Pink squealed. "How did you get past my Rabbids?"

"Well, I broke the Fourth Wall, which helped a bit." Rayman replied.

"What, you mean you sought help from that stupid idiot who writes this Fanfic?"

Pink then got erectile dysfunction. And tried his best to cover what Rayman was laughing at and Rob was trying to avert the Baby Globoxes' eyes from.

"Oh no!" Pink screeched. "You shall pay for this, Rayman!"

Pink then got out his heat-seeking missile (why he didn't do this before is anyone's guess) and shot it at Rayman, who quickly shot it with his plunger gun, which went flying towards Pink, who was so filled with rage over his erogenous zones being detected that he had forgotten about that completely.

"OOOOOOOOOOOUCH!" Pink screamed. "You shall pay for that!"

As Pink spoke, his voice became gradually deeper.

"AAAH!" He roared. "My voice!"

By this, Rayman and Rob could not possibly do anything else than burst out with laughter.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man in an army general officer walked into the room.

"Right." The general said to Rayman, Rob, Pink and the baby Globoxes. "I would like to point out that this Fanfic- this chapter in general- has a tendency for becoming silly."

"Oh, shut up, you stereotype!" Pink growled at the officer, who then got out his shotgun and shot Pink in the head. The bullet created a hole in Pink's head, which deactivated him completely.

"Right then." The man continued. "I know that no one likes a good laugh more than I do." He stopped for a minute to think about what he just said. "Well, except my wife, and a few of her friends." He stopped again. "Oh, and Captain Johnson. Anyway, it turns out that there are a lot of people who like a good laugh more than I do, but that's beside the point! I'm warning this Fanfic not to get silly again!" With that, he walked off, and it was as if time had repeated itself.

Finally, Rayman, Rob and the baby Globoxes had come to the end of the corridor. They were in a large room, which was an exact replica of the coliseum that Rayman had been performing in a few chapters back, only it was underground. In the centre of the coliseum was Pink, who was frantically pressing buttons on a computer in front of him.

"Yes...input co-ordinates...and...yes!" Pink said to his computer, still retaining his cute, high-pitched voice.

"Pink!" Rayman shouted at the weakened robot.

"Aak!" Pink squealed. "How did you get past my Rabbids?"

"The old fashioned way." Rayman said with an angry tone on his face. "Kicking their asses like there's no tomorrow!"

"Indeed." Pink replied. "But you're too late!"

"What are we too late for?" Rob inquisitively asked.

"Late for this!" Pink said, before pressing a big, red button on his computer. A large mothership rose out of a hole in the ground. This mothership had a large red light in the middle of it, which Rayman was guessing was a tradition with all giant Rabbid machines.

"Well, let's be fair with you." Pink began. "You lot have put up one Hell of a fight. You present a threat to even me! So I have decided to ride this into orbit, with me snug-as-a-bug-in-a-rug inside! So, back down here, it'll be you versus the World!

"All the World shall be your enemy!" Pink said, quoting Watership Down. "Puncher, shooter, attacker, prince with a thousand enemies! You may be cunning and full of tricks, but your people will still be destroyed!"

Well, that was the last straw for Rob. First the domination of his people, and then insulting Rayman- one of his best friends. With nothing but pure fury, he ran towards the unsuspecting Pink and just began to tear the screeching wretch apart. However, Pink, with just a short amount of time to spare, shot a heat-seeking missile at Rob, who was sent flying towards the wall and knocked unconscious.

"Hasta la Vista, Rayman!" Pink shouted at Rayman, as he pressed a button.

The roof overhead opened and rain flooded in.

"God damn this bloody weather. I swear it'll be the death of me." Pink said.

However, after Pink said that, the Super Rabbid flew through the skylight- consider it an Act of Polokus. The Rabbid crashed into the mothership, which fell backwards and crashed onto Pink. A massive explosion then occurred, which sent the Super Rabbid flying and crashed into the wall right next to Rob, who then woke up and fell on the floor.

"How are you, Rob?" Rayman called over to Rob.

"...amfine...anoo?" Rob mumbled, whilst trying to come to grips with his consciousness.

"I'm fine too." Rayman replied.

"Don't you think you're forgetting why we're here!" The baby that Rayman rescued from the mine shouted.

"'Course not!" Rayman answered. "Let's go get your father and siblings!"

Rayman ran over to the computer next to the rubble of the mothership and pressed a few buttons on it.

A circular area of the wall opened up to reveal a glass cage with Globox and his kids. Rayman pressed a few more buttons and the glass cage opened.

"Rayman!" The kids screamed with joy as they all ran towards Rayman

"Oh, Polokus." Rayman muttered as the babies all leaped at Rayman and tackled him.

"Hey, be careful!" "Get your foot out of my mouth!" and "Stop jumping on me!" Were three of the things that Rayman said to the baby Globoxes.

They finally came off to leave him alone and the other babies that had travelled with Rayman and Rob went to join the group. It was a matter of seconds before you could not tell which was which.

"Good gracious!" Rob said. "Globox and his wife must have really done 'it' a lot of times!"

"No." Rayman replied. "They came out of spawn! Hang on- just need to get something."

Rayman picked the severed head of Pink up.

"I'll keep it as a trophy." Rayman said. "I always like souvenirs. Shall we be off, then?"

Rob stammered for a bit, before saying to Rayman:

"Well, Richard and I have to rebuild my race and get their intelligence back."

"Oh." Rayman sadly replied.

"Don't worry. I'll keep in touch." Rob said, before the two friends finally said goodbye.

"Hey, Rayman!" Globox called. "Can we go outside? The rain has cleared and it's giving me the creeps in here!"

So, to tie up all (or most) loose ends, Richard and Rob rebuilt the Rabbids race to its former glory, the predators were too afraid to attack them ever again, Globox, Rayman and the babies finally got the picnic that the Rabbids pinched from her and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
